


let's give 'em pumpkin to talk about this fall

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fictober, Fictober 2018, Fluff, POV MJ, Spideychelle, Teens in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: This series follow the series of fic prompts by aycebasketcase on tumblr (FOLLOW THEM)the first one being "Autumn/Fall"





	let's give 'em pumpkin to talk about this fall

**Author's Note:**

> This series follow the series of fic prompts by aycebasketcase on tumblr (FOLLOW THEM) 
> 
> the first one being "Autumn/Fall"

Michelle chose the table closest to the window in the cafeteria. It was the beginning of autumn and she liked to watch the half golden leaves rustle in the wind. 

It was odd this time of year for her. Idolizing the death of plants, but Halloween was always a plus. Only thirty more days. 

“Hey, MJ,” Peter grinned as he took a seat beside her during lunch. 

“Sup, Parker,” she slept her vision out the window. 

“Parker?” He scrunched up his features. “I thought we were past that?” 

“Nope,” she popped the ‘p.’ 

“I always liked autumn,” he told. “Both my parents were born in October. It reminds me of them,” 

Michelle stared at Peter. What was she supposed to say about that? 

“They used to celebrate my birthday with their because I used to feel left out,” His eyes looked into hers. 

“That sounds like you,” she blurted out before she could stop herself. 

“I know right,” Peter hunched over the lunch table as he scrolled through his phone. That gave her a chance to examine him. 

Peter was wearing a warm rusty sweater with a bright collared button down blouse beneath it. He also was wearing ash colored jeans with his dorky worn out white converse. Overall not bad. His style reminded Michelle of a over friendly librarian or the kindergarten teacher all the parents wish their kids to have. 

Peter laughed at something on his feed. Most likely a meme. 

His laugh always caught Michelle off guard. She never knew what pure honest laughter before she met Peter. Not to say nobody in her life laughs. They do. Just nobody does it like he does. 

Like laughter was made especially for him. 

And for her to hear. 

She mentally slapped herself. Those Peter infested thoughts shouldn’t creep up on her like that. Michelle didn’t even like him.

Nope. 

Not at all. 

Except she did. 

First of all, Michelle would never admit her feelings. Her, Peter, and Ned have something going on. They’re her first friends and she can’t ruin it with her stupid crush on Peter. Ugh, it sounded so pathetic to her. 

“Hey, Michelle?”

”Yeah?” She was brought back to reality. 

“Lunch is over, and didn’t move. Are you okay? Do you want me to walk you home?” 

Her heart fluttered in her chest. Traitor, Michelle thought. 

“MJ?” concern dripping in his tone. 

Michelle was at war with herself. Because, yes she wanted to be alone with him. At the same time, she was stubborn. 

 _But_ _he’s_ _so_ _worried_ , her heart hummed. 

Sis _you_ _better_ _not_ , her brain chided. 

“C’mon,” Peter firmly grabbed her hand. “I’m taking you home,” 

She didn’t have a chance to protest, or she didn’t want the warmth of his hand against her skin to stop. At this point she doesn’t really know. 

Or care. 

“Peter, I’m fine,” she tried, but her voiced came out as a squeak rather than the declaration Michelle was going for. 

“You has your chance earlier to say that,” 

“Honestly, I am,” 

“Uh huh,” The little punk was ignoring her. If he wasn’t so cute, she’d be pissed. 

Michelle kept her gaze down as he navigated them between the entire study body. She could feel their eyes on them. 

 _Unwanted_ _attention_ , _MJ_ , her brain tsked. 

 _Ignore_ _them_ , her questionably soft heart countered. 

“Peter, they’re looking,” 

“and?”

“They’ll start talking,” Michelle never really cared about what people said about her behind her back. But this was personal. Her thing with Peter shouldn’t be investigated. 

“Let them,” just as he uttered those words he shoved the front double doors open. 

The autumn air blew comfortably in her face. She turned to find Peter staring at her. 

“What?”

“Nothing,” he immediately looked away. 

Michelle would be lying if she said that didn’t hurt her. Good thing nobody’s asking because she’s a terrible liar. 

They’re one block away from the school when she realized his hand still on hers. She felt her face heat up. 

“I know,” Peter’s eyes lit up. “Wanna go to a pumpkin patch?” 

“Sure,” she replied before she could chicken out. 

“Awesome, there’s one up the block,” Peter smiled. “I saw on the way to school,” 

Michelle could only nod. 

The pumpkin patch, when they arrived seven minutes later, was breath taking. It was everything a pumpkin patch should be. A lot of pumpkins, some barn animals, cute scarecrows, a weird amount of dogs, and a lot of fairy lights. 

She could only imagine what it was light at night. 

“How about this one?” Peter easily help up the biggest pumpkin she’s ever seen. 

“I like it. It might rival the size of your head,” 

“Hey!”

Michelle chose the roundest pumpkin she could find, while Peter stuck with his toddler sized pumpkin. Peter places their pumpkins in a wagon, and places it to the side.  

They sat on the hay ride. It was comfortable silence, and she had to fight the urge to lay her head against his shoulder. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Better,” she admitted. Mostly to herself.  

“Peter, I,” she paused. “I was off today because..”

“Yeah?”

”I like you, doofus,” she breathed out. “I’ll understand if you don’t feel the same. Just promise not to tell anyone-”

“I like you too,” Peter reached out and squeezed her hand. 

She leaned in closer to him and pressed her lips against his. They were soft and she didn’t want to stop.  

Peter squirmed user the kiss, and she pulled away. 

“I’m sorry. Did I mess up?” 

“No, but they’re looking at us,” Peter nodded in the direction of the other people. Some students from school Michelle recognized. School was out. How much time did they spend here? “They’ll talk and if you don’t want that-“

“I don’t care,” 

“Me neither,” 

This time he initiated the kiss. 


End file.
